


Unconscious Selection

by Justafew



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 18:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12195663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justafew/pseuds/Justafew
Summary: Based on a Tumblr post regarding episode 1x09. Someone suggested that Cosima should've thrown Delphine on her desk/bed before telling her she knew Delphine was her monitor, in a revenge/sexy kind of way. Someone else requested a fic about it, so... here it is! *nsfw*





	Unconscious Selection

**Author's Note:**

> I felt free to write a fic about the Tumblr post I mentioned in the summary.  
> Just a one chapter piece.  
> English isn't my first language, so I apologize in advance for any mistakes! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this and thanks for reading!

"Bonsoir ma cherie" Cosima hears Delphine's sultry voice, sitting behind her desk with her back still facing the door of her apartment. She hears Delphine approach and feels a soft hand on her jaw that draws her head back into a kiss, a soft brush of lips against her own. Before Cosima even has the time to reciprocate, Delphine's already moving towards the little kitchenette that occupies half of her livingroom. Cosima glances at her back, _god she looks good_. Cosima is torn between the anger she feels towards Delphine and the want, the need to have her again. She wanted to confront Delphine right away about her betrayal, she wants to yell at her, tell her to leave and get the fuck out of her life. But she can't... not right away. Because anger is not the only thing she feels towards Delphine. _Fuck._ She contemplates if she should shove her laptop towards Delphine, to show her that she knows. She found the picture earlier that evening. A picture of Delphine Cormier, _not Beraud_ , sitting next to a bunch of scientists, including that old creep Leekie and they're clearly Dyad employees. But even though Cosima is pissed, _extremely_ pissed, she's also... aroused by the sight of Delphine. By the memories of their shared night before. That night filled with soft touches, and whispers and low moans. It was obvious that Delphine had no idea what she was doing in that moment, but she was passionate and eager to learn. So Cosima showed her a glimpse of what it was to make love to a woman. To make love to _her_. Sharing eskimo-pies after, but by what Cosima discovered, Delphine's craving for ice-cream was clearly meant for her to leave the apartment long enough for her to sneak around. What bothered Cosima was not only the fact that Delphine betrayed her, but also the fact that she was stupid enough to think that, despite of knowing that the French scientist was her monitor, Delphine's actions that night had been sincere. Cosima hadn't been in control of the situation, and now, she decides, she's going to take it back.

"Are you okay?" Delphine asked her, with a hint of worry in her voice. Her question snaps Cosima back to reality, out of her strain of thoughts. "Are _you_?" she immediately shoots back. "I thought I was but... what.. what's going on?" Delphine looks like she's slightly starting to panic. _Not yet_ , Cosima thinks to herself. "Nothing... I just.. It's been a long day" she lies. "Well, I have the truffles I promised you.." Delphine gives her a small but flirtatious smile. "Hmmm.. I have a craving for French... truffles" Cosima says in a low voice, not breaking eye contact. Delphine, who was still standing in the same spot, quickly sheds of her coat and walks towards Cosima, taking place on her desk. "Do you?" she asks looking down at a still seated Cosima, clearly not talking about truffles anymore. Cosima places one of her hands on top of Delphine's upper leg and says "You have no idea.." Her hand softly but purposefully caresses the blonde's leg, moving higher slowly. The act makes Delphine's breath hitch. _Good_ , Cosima thinks to herself. "You know, I've actually been thinking about those truffles all day" "Me.. me too" is the only response Delphine is able to give. The sexual tension between the two of them is palpable and it takes every ounce of strength for Cosima not to burry her head between the woman's thighs. No, this isn't about Delphine. This is about her. About showing Delphine exactly what she's about to lose. About having the upper hand for now. She moves her hand next to Delphine's center, her thumb brushing againt the seam of Delphine's jeans. She can feel the woman's legs tense underneath her touch. When she looks up, she finds Delphine staring at her, her mouth agape, eyes dark and hooded. _Yes_ , she thinks to herself. _She's so ready_. "Cosima..." Delphine's voice is low, sounding like a mixture between a warning and a plead. Delphine places her hands on Cosima's face and pulls her up into a searing kiss. _Good, this is good. This isn't going to be soft or gentle_ , Cosima thinks plunging her tongue into the woman's mouth. If Cosima thinks that this was going to shock Delphine, she's clearly wrong because Delphine reciprocates the kiss with an equal strenght. _I gotta give her that_ , Cosima thinks to herself. Cosima decides to step up her game, and not so gently pushes Delphine back against the desk. She places one hand at the back of Delphine's neck, keeping her in place, while the other one reaches for the waistline of her pants. Shoving her hand in Delphine's pants, her fingers are met with lace panties, extremely damp lace panties that is. She lets her fingers brush over them, eliciting a throaty moan from Delphine, feeling the wetness through her underwear. "Fuck..." Cosima breathes out, perfectly aware of the fact that she's finding it more and more difficult to keep up her little charade of being the one in control. She knows that Delphine has a power over her, since the first time she laid eyes on her in the lab.

Cosima pulls her hand back, the awkward angle due to the pants making it impossible to do anything other than to tease Delphine. "Your pants are _so_ tight" Cosima says frustrated, working on the button and zipper of Delphine's pants. Without saying anything, Delphine tries to shimmy her way out of her pants with Cosima helping her. Once the pants are off, Delphine asks "Bedroom?" "No" Cosima answers resolute. "Right here". She realized it came out more severe than she intended to, by the look on Delphine's face. Cosima can tell that Delphine knows that something is off, but all she gets is a nod in response. Big doe eyes just looking at her, making it almost unbearable for Cosima to look at her, and not crack. _No, this isn't for her, this is for me_ , Cosima reminds herself. Without any preamble, Cosima places her hand on Delphine's sex, making Delphine gasp. "God, you're so wet..." Cosima groans, coating her fingers in wetness. She slides her fingers through slick folds, touching everywhere but carefully avoiding the woman's clit. Delphine pulls her in for a kiss, much softer this time. She feels her gently nip her lower lip, before tracing it with her tongue. It's far too gentle for Cosima to handle right now, feeling the anger inside her flare up again. Breaking the kiss, Cosima places her head into Delphine's neck, kissing and biting the silky skin she finds there, while simultaneously entering Delphine with her fingers. "Merde, Cosima.." Delphine groans. She's wet, and wanting, Cosima knows that so she pushes into her with more strength. Her fingers are surrounded by warmth and wetness and she marvels in it. With her free hand, she moves Delphine up onto the desk, so she has better access. Delphine immediately wraps her legs around Cosima's waist, pulling her impossibly closer. With her arms around her neck, Delphine's holding onto her for dear life, moaning soft French words into her ear.

Somewhere in the back of her mind Cosima knows this isn't right. This doesn't even resemble the soft reassuring touches Cosima provided their previous night together. But then again, at that time she didn't know she was being played, being used by Delphine. But still, she kind of feels bad about pouncing Delphine on her desk like that. Sure, maybe if they've been longer, this type of encounter definitely wouldn't be a problem, but right now.. she's not so sure anymore. Slowing the pace of her thrusts, she lets her thumb circle Delphine's clit gently. The change of pace doesn't go unnoticed by Delphine, and she tries to make Cosima look at her. "Are you okay?" Delphine asks her with concern. The way she says it, makes it sound genuine. Cosima refuses to look at her, and places her forehead against Delphine's, her eyes closed, fingers still buried deep inside Delphine. Delphine places a hand on top of the one Cosima has placed against her sex, to still her movements. "Cosima... please? What's going on?" "Why don't you tell me, Delphine.... _Cormier_?" Cosima said, with more emotion in her voice than intended. Delphine's eyes went wide in shock, discovering she's been caught. "Cosima... I'm so, _so_ sorry..." she says shakily. "I'm so stupid!" Cosima yells, pulling her hand back from Delphine's sex. "No... no, you're not!" Delphine grabs Cosima's face, forcing her to make eye contact with her. "You knew this all along..." "Yeah, I knew it was bullshit... but I still thought you were on my side!" Cosima nearly yells at her. Delphine just looks at her, eyes brimming with tears, a pleading look on her face. "I wanted to trust you..." Cosima says, trying to pull away from Delphine, knowing that her plan to fuck Delphine and then confront her about her betrayal before leaving her clearly didn't work. She's hurt, and angry, and sad and most of all... she's absolutely head over heels for Delphine. Delphine Cormier, _not_ Beraud. Delphine pulled her into a vice grip, not wanting to let Cosima go. "You can trust me!" she says, placing kisses along Cosima's jawline. "Please, Cosima..." she begs, her hands frantically roaming over Cosima's torso, trying to undo her of her cardigan. Cosima can tell she's in distress, the woman in front of her is on the verge of tears. She thought seeing Delphine like this would make her feel better, but it doesn't. Not really. But seeing Delphine look at her like _that_ , she realizes that she needs her. She needs this, one last time. "Stop talking, Delphine" Cosima says in a stern voice, placing one hand upon the other woman's chest. Delphine looks at her, confused before her eyes widen in shock when Cosima pushes her back onto de desk. "Wha.." "I said.. stop. talking" Cosima says through clenched jaws. She can have this. Have her, one last time before everything goes to shit. Delphine quickly obliges, and lies down. Cosima hunches over her, kissing her once, before moving lower. She's determent to taste and feel every inch of Delphine Cormier while she still can. She kisses and nips at the skin she finds, until she reaches Delphine's mound. Both of them not saying anything, Cosima places a soft kiss on her center. Delphine shivers, but remains silent. Although they've already slept together, what was about to happen was new. On their previous night, Cosima figured going down on her right away, might be a bit too overwhelming for Delphine. Just touching her with only her fingers, turned the other woman into a writhing emotional mess. But tonight, she was adamant to have Delphine this way, to pleasure her in a way she finds fitting. She lets her tongue slide through wet folds, relishing in Delphine's taste and scent. She lets her tongue explore the woman's debts, slowly entering her and pulling back out.  "Mon dieu..." Delphine gasps. Cosima grins, and applies a little more pressure, eliciting a moan in response. Moving her tongue upwards, she softly circles the sensitive nub she finds there. Delphine's hips start to gyrate and Cosima places a hand on top of her hips to keep her still. With her tongue moving in steady circular motions around and over the womans clit, she starts to thrust into Delphine with two fingers. It doesn't take long for Delphine's muscles to tense, clenching around Cosima's digits. She's so, _so_ close. With a few more flicks of her tongue, Delphine climaxes, her hands gripping Cosima's dreads roughly. Cosima keeps on kissing and licking softly, until the spasms subside. They're both completely still for a moment, trying to stay into the moment for a little bit longer. Eventually Delphine sits up, and pulls Cosima close. "I'm..." she starts. "Delphine, please. Just.. don't.." Cosima says, placing her hands on Delphine's shoulders trying to put some distance between the two of them. "Please, Leekie said that you are in danger!" "Of _what_?!" Cosima yells at her. "You.. you don't know, do you?" she spits. Delphine's lower lip gets caught between her teeth, and she shakes her head softly. "Then you're the real danger, Delphine" Cosima says in an icy tone and walks away from her. Delphine follows her into her bedroom, while Cosima grabs the first duffle bag she finds and starts throwing her clothes in the bag. From the corner of her eye, she sees Delphine linger at the doorstep, clearly panicking. "Where are you going?" Delphine threads a hand through her wild curls, evidence of their sexual encounter only minutes ago. "Why? So you can tell Leekie?" her voice is laced with venom. "I'm such an idiot!" she says throwing her clothes on her bed. "What else did you tell him?" "Nothing! Just the seven names. Nothing about.... Kira" she says tentatively. Hearing Kira's name, the anger in her chest starts to rise again. "She's an anomaly, you know that?" Cosima looks at her angrily "Delphine you can use me, that's fine. But don't go near that little girl..." the words coming out of her mouth almost sound like a threat. "I didn't and I won't!" Delphine raises her voice. "Get _out_!" Cosima screams at her, pointing her finger towards the door. Delphine nearly runs towards Cosima, trying to grasp her hands. When Cosima dodges her, she sits down on the bed. "Please listen to me. Just let me tell you this one thing. Just listen to me" Cosima turns around to face her, wiping away a traitorous tear and sighs heavily. "I didn't want to fall for you. I wasn't supposed to." Delphine starts. "But I have" Delphine smiles sadly. As hard as she tried not to cry, Cosima can't help the tears falling from her eyes. "How can I possibly believe that Delphine?" her voice is soft and raw. "Because you _feel_ it!" "Ugh!" Cosima groans. "This is not... it's not a lie. It's not possible!" she says, crying. "You know, I've never been with a woman before." She looks so vulnerable, so raw. So unbelievably beautiful. But Cosima knows that she has to get away from Delphine, she needs to keep her distance, she can't let her emotions or feelings for Delphine take over. So she does the only thing she knows at this point, she makes sure to hurt the woman that has hurt her. She looks at her, with nothing but coldness in her stare and says: "Yeah, it showed" It was a low blow, Cosima knows that and the moment the words leave her mouth, she regrets them. At that, Delphine's face falls and she sighs sadly. Clearly hurt, she stands up, picks up her coat and leaves. Hearing the frontdoor close, Cosima starts to sob uncontrolably.


End file.
